Kirby Discovers the Caramelldansen
by Crazy ASN
Summary: Self-explanitary. Using characters from the Kirby anime universe. Bumped up the rating for two swears.


Fumu was rooting around in her old closet when she came across it. The CD. An ordinary, shiny CD.

"I wonder what's on it?" the alien girl said to herself.

Locating a jukebox with a CD compatible player, she put the CD in and pressed play.

During the opening, Kirby toddled in.

"Poyo?" he asked. "Poyo?"

Bun followed in.

"Hey sis?" the boy called. "What's with the stereo?"

"Dunno. I found it in here and.. Hey, I like this..." Fumu stood up as the music went on.

Then she heard the chorus. The chorus she couldn't resist dancing to.

_Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh!  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör som vi gjör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen!_

Fumu had the crazy urge to impersonate rabbit ears above her head and do a kind of hip-swing dance. Kirby poyoed with delight and started to copy her in his puffball ways (and his hip-swing attempts were hilarious).

Bun gawked.

"Sis? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dancing! C'mon! Copy me!"

Bun had a clumsy start, but soon the music led him on through to the next chorus.

Lololo and Lalala were aimlessly drifting in the living room when they heard the children whooping.

Flying over, they came to the scene.

"Wow!" said Lalala over the music. "What's this song?"

"Caramelldansen!" replied Bun, still dancing. "Let's dance!"

And they joined in.

After the end, all fell on the floor panting.

"Oh yeah!" Lololo panted. "And you had that in your cupboard for who knows how long?"

Fumu grinned. Suddenly, she grinned even more. So big, it was crazy.

"Hey! I just had the best plan to spend our day now!" she sniggered.

"What?" the others chorused.

"Let's get the whole kingdom dancing! It involves us, this boombox on full blast and repeat and a lot of dancing!"

The others looked at each other, and agreed.

Fumu stood and put the player on repeat and selected 'MAX' volume.

This was going to be fun.

Kawasaki was busy burning a stew when he heard the music.

_Det blir en sensation over alt forstås_

_Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igjen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigjen  
O-o-oa_

Så rør pa era fötter  
O-a-a-a  
Och vricka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi..

"Waaaaahhh-!" exclaimed the chef, dropping his frying pan on the floor. "This sounds so cool!"

He heard his restaurant doors banging open and his few diners running out, cheering. Kawasaki rushed out to join them.

Everyone in Cappytown was dancing the same dance whilst following Fumu, Bun, Kirby and the Lola twins.

Everyone was there, even old Postman Moso who was well over ninety!

Kawasaki joined Mayor Len, Chief Borun, Curio, Samo and Mabel in their gaggle.

"I wish Dedede would make a day dedicated to dancing like this!" the Mayor laughed.

"Come on!" called Fumu. "Dance party in Dedede's throne room!"

"POYO!" squealed Kirby, jumping.

Waddle Doo was wandering around in the battlements when he heard all his Waddle Dees dwee. They were all hopping and skipping and Caramell-ing to the music. Some went to lower the drawbridge to let the mob yielding the stereo in.

"H-Hey!" commanded Waddle Doo, with a stutter. "Th-The villagers a-aren't allowed in! We sh-should alert H-His M-Majesty... Aw, screw it! Let 'em in!"

And the party proceeded.

Dedede was chasing Escargon around the room with his hammer when they all burst in. Kirby jumped up onto the throne and began to Caramell like crazy as the others flooded in.

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen!  
_Escargon was swept into the crowd but he started dancing immediately once he was on his feet.

"Your Majesty!" the snail shouted happily. "Come dance with me!"

Dedede dropped his hammer and leapt in. Hell, he could dance!

At this time, Meta Knight and his knaves entered the throne room and were staring at everyone like they were insane (which they kind of were).

"Everyone's dancing sir.." Sword remarked as he watched the rave. "It's.. really catchy!"

"What if it's some hypnotic record from Holy Nightmare...?" began Blade. He stopped.

His feet started to itch and he wanted to dance! Running for the crowd, he joined in.

Sword went next because it looked so fun.

"S-Sword! Blade!" stammered Meta Knight.

But the knight's eyes became pink at the sight. Shrugging, he joined the dance with sky blue eyes.

Customer Service looked through his telescope.

"Good lord, they've gone nuts!" he muttered aloud. "Everyone's having a freaking dance off!!"

Yamikage popped up from behind him. The ninja raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone?" Yamikage asked.

"Uh-huh. Dedede, Escargon, that girl who calls the Warp Star, Lola... Holy shit! Even Meta Knight's doing it!" Customer Service promptly fell off his chair.

"EEAAAH! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Yamikage grabbed the end of the telescope and pulled it towards himself to take a look. He totally cracked up.

"AHAHAHAAA! META KNIGHT? DANCING?!? AHAHAHAAHAAA!!"

Customer Service put his fingers in his ears.

Through his laughter fits, the ninja actually managed to speak.

"Dude... Turn the video-link on... I wanna listen!" Yamikage said through giggles.

Customer Service looked sceptical. "And if we regret it?"

"Look!" Yamikage finally recovered and stood up. "Everbody's frickin' enjoying it! I need to listen!"

"Fine, fine.." the very short humanoid grumbled. He hit a big green button in front of him on the control desk.

No one even opened an eye to look at the giant TV screen as it came out of the wall.

"Wow.." said the ninja after a few seconds. "What language is this?"

"Swedish." replied Customer Service, frowning. "I think it's called 'the Caramel Dance'. I don't see why it's so catchy..."

As he said that, Chillidog ran in, snarling and howling its head off like a death wolf. But once its ears twitched toward the speakers for the videophone, it barked and began to Caramell! Well, since Chillidogs have really short paws, it did the hip-swing at least.

Customer Service and Yamikage stared at it.

Then, more demons flooded into the room because they heard the Chillidog howling. They included Kittari-Hattari, Fire Lion, Ice Dragon, a Galbo, Banchou, Yota, Gure, Heavy Lobster and even Macho-san appeared and all listened to the music with undivided interest.

"Ha, who gives a damn?" smirked Yamikage. "Let's dance!!"

And everyone in the room minus Customer Service began to dance.

"Um... guys? If Nightmare finds out we're doing this, he'll kill us all-" the humanoid began. No one listened. Unsure at first, he began to sort of Caramell, and found he couldn't stop.

It became a full-blown dance party!

Nightmare drifted by and snorted at the sights and sounds.

Happy music in his fortress? Definitely not.

The spectre appeared in his usual place behind Customer Service's desk.

"Imbeciles!" Nightmare boomed. "Turn the blasted music off!"

Not even Customer Service reacted. Everyone kept dancing.

Nightmare swept off in disgust.

_Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen!_


End file.
